


To Mahiru's Future Partner...

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro discovers a letter from Mahiru's mother that's addressed to “Mahiru’s future partner”. (KuroMahi)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	To Mahiru's Future Partner...

“Uncle, do you know where mom’s recipe book is? I’m certain that I placed it on the mantle but it’s not there.” Mahiru spoke with his uncle on the phone as he searched through the bookcase for the cookbook. The cookbook was one of the few things he had left of his mother so he cherished it. He pulled down another book but it was his old photo album. He was holding an armload of books so he had to balance his phone on his shoulder to talk with his uncle.

His uncle finally had a break in his schedule so they could have a family dinner. Mahiru decided to cook a few of his mother’s recipes for dinner. “Oh, you moved it to the kitchen cupboard. Thank you, Uncle. I wanted to bake the sugar cookies she would make around Christmas. Do you want me to make something from her cookbook for tonight’s dinner?”

He continued to speak with his uncle and told him about his day at school. While he was often busy, they were a close family. He shifted the books he was holding into one arm so he could replace them on the bookcase. Mahiru cursed softly when one of the books slipped from the pile and fell to the ground. He knelt down to pick it up and the other books started to tip forward hazardously.

A hand lifted the books from his arm. He knew that it was Kuro even before he turned towards him. Their gaze met and he thought of how beautiful and clear his red eyes were. They had started dating recently and his closeness made Mahiru flustered. Kuro didn’t seem to notice his blush as he said: “I’ll put these away for you. Go talk with your uncle.”

“Thanks, Kuro.” Mahiru smiled beamed like the sun. He went into the kitchen to start cooking. Kuro watched him pull ingredients out of the fridge and place them on the counter. He couldn’t hear what he said but his expressive face told him that he was laughing with his uncle. Since he knew how important family was to him, Kuro wanted to give them an opportunity to talk. He was glad he could make him smile as well.

He returned his attention to the books and slipped them back onto the shelf. Kuro hoped that Mahiru didn’t have a specific order that he organized the books in because he merely placed them on the shelf in a random order. He leaned down to pick up the book on the floor but then he paused when he saw that it was a photo album. The book had opened to a photo of a young Mahiru cooking with his mother.

Kuro sat on the ground and moved the album onto his lap. He flipped the page and he was surprised to find an envelope. ‘To Mahiru’s future partner’ was written on the front and he became curious. He picked up the letter and wondered if Mahiru knew about it since it had been hidden away in the photo album. Who had written the letter and should he read it?

The envelope’s seal had already been broken and it made Kuro more intrigued about the letter. He looked inside and he found that the letter was still inside. The paper was slightly frayed so he knew that the letter was old. He was so focused on the letter that he didn’t notice Mahiru approach him until he placed his hand on his shoulder. “I haven’t looked through that album in years.”

His voice surprised Kuro and he jumped slightly. Then Mahiru noticed the envelope in his hands and his smile became bittersweet. He sat next to Kuro and leaned his head on his shoulder. Mahiru didn’t take the letter though. “My mother wrote you a letter before we even met. I found it a few weeks after her funeral. I hope you don’t mind that I read it first. I missed her so much and I wanted to hear her voice again.”

“At least you can tell me if I have to be worried about anything in this letter. Did she write me a list of chores?” He joked and Mahiru giggled softly. Kuro wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer against his side until he could kiss his temple. He carefully pulled the letter out of the envelope. “I hope your mother will approve of our relationship. Most parents would be scared if their kid decided to date a vampire.”

“She has been watching over us so she must know that you make me happy. My mom would accept our relationship.” He reassured him and glanced down at the photo. Mahiru had read the letters when he was a child and he forgot about it after so many years had passed. He always thought that it was a shame that Kuro would never be able to meet his mother. They were the two most important people in his life.

_Dear Mahiru’s future partner. I know it must seem strange for me to give you this letter on your wedding day. I actually wrote this letter years in advance when Mahiru was three years old. I decided to write this after Mahiru asked about his father. I always knew he would ask about him eventually but I didn’t expect how painful it would be. I chose to raise Mahiru alone because it would be best for him and his father._

_I love Mahiru. Parents will say that their children are growing faster than they expected but it’s true. He’s my world. I know he’ll grow up and start his own family eventually. I plan to give this to you before the wedding ceremony so I know you already love my son and you want to make a commitment to him. A mother can’t help worrying though. There will be troubles ahead of both of you, as there are for any couple. Please, don’t let him be alone when those times come. Cherish and protect his smile. That is the only request a mother would have for her son’s future partner._

“Your mother loved you a lot.” Kuro said and Mahiru nodded silently. He leaned back against his strong chest and rested his head on his shoulder. Mahiru was certain that his mother would be happy for him if she could see them. He carefully folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope.


End file.
